User blog:Razorgirl/GoTA Wiki Report for July 2013
__NOEDITSECTION__ G'day everyone! This is my report for the month of July 2013. This was the third month that this Wiki has been active, and the Wiki seems to be building a great momentum. 'Statistics for July' We cracked the 1,000 pages mark this month! I also discovered that Wikia have a WAM system for Ranking Wikia Wikis, so I'll be adding some data about this Wiki's WAM Ranking from now on. The number of edits that have been done to the Wiki this month are down since last month, and I've attributed this to a few things; #People that were MASSIVE contributors (like the Admins) have slowed down to something reasonable #Comic Con / PAX Australia - I saw a huge drop in visitation and new accounts being made in the Week leading up to and for a few days after the Weekend that Comic Con was on in the US and PAX was on in Australia (they both happened on the same weekend). A few days after both events had finished, visitations boomed and we started getting people creating User Accounts again Thank you to everyone that has contributed! The Wiki wouldn't be what it is without you! One statistic that I do find odd is the growing number of people (20+) that are making several contributions to the Wiki (more than 5), but don't have User Accounts. Why is this? Some of you are making substancial contributions, so why not let us see a Username rather than your IP Address? Maybe people think that they are able to remain annonymous by not registering? This simply isn't the case, since Wikia will tag all of your contributions to your IP Address. If anything, creating a User Account gives you MORE privacy, since others will no longer be able to see your IP Address. So, to all you AWCs (A Wiki Contributors): why not pony up and become a registered user? : P 'Additions to the Wiki' There was so much that has happened this month, and as always, I'm sure that I'm going to forget something massive, but as I reflect on the month that has been this is what stands out. 'Game Guide Mobile App' Game Guide is an App that allows people to view this and other Game Wikia Wikis through via their mobile phone. It took some setting up to make this happen, and this has been one of my top priorities as an Admin. It took nearly the entire month to accomplish, and while there is still more work to be done to make it fully functional, it should now work. Of course, the information in this App is only as good as the content we have in the Wiki, so if you feel that there is some info that is missing that you wish you could view, then the best way to resolve this is to add the missing content to the Wiki. If you can't access certain content that does exist, please leave a message on my wall and let me know, so I can look into why it's not coming up where it should and correct it. 'Adventures' There are some items that you can only get from Adventures, and I'm happy to report that this Wiki is a step closer to allowing our Users the ability to look up the resource that they want, and to see exactly where they can get it from. Nearly all Adventures now have their own Dedicated page under the name of each Adventure, and they are in the process of getting tagged as either Day or Night , so that people can look at which Adventures drop what during each time of day. 'Alliances' A massive THANK YOU to all the Alliance Leaders that have created pages for themselves so far. This means that the Alliance page is now a great place for people to go and learn more about what makes one Alliance different from another, and thus be able to choose which Alliance is right for you. I've also started tagging different Alliances to their appropriate Houses, so that those seeking an Alliance that favours one fealty over another can now be seen on the appropriate Fealty pages. As always, I invite all Alliances that don't have a page in this Wiki to come and make a page to champion your Alliance. It can be as simple or as creative as you like. 'Guides and Tutorials' Hints and Tips: A page for all users to add their kernal of wisdom. Something small that you have learned that makes the game easier. Burning Through Reincarnation (by Razorgirl): Since no one else was making one, and I am now on my 2nd Reincarnation (ie. 3rd Character), I decided to make one myself. This of course is just MY take from what I have learned. If you disagree, or you have a different Strategy, why not make a Blog yourself? My goal is to have any/all Tutorials on this listed, so that people can read up on all the different techniques and to use the one that works best for them. 'Issues' 'Houses Navigation' The Great Houses Navigation Bar might look great in the Wiki when using a computer, but it doesn't work so hot when viewing these pages via the Game Guide Mobile App. This is making me reconsider if having a Navigation Bar for pages to help jump from one to another of a given category is actually a help, or if we shouldn't bother (we have the menu after all). Right now, my gut is to stick with it, make the navigation bars for other pages, and then reassess if they help people out, or if getting rid of them for the mobile users is more beneficial. 'Vandalism' We had our first case of a page being edited with content that was... "less then helpful". Thankfully a Contributor saw it and reported to the Admins and they were able to give the person that made the edit a friendly invitation to write a Blog to share their opinion on how to play the game, and a warning that should they vandalise the Wiki again their IP Address will be blocked from making any changes to the Wiki again (this includes posting in the Wiki's Forum, using the Chat, everything). 'Friction' This was a bit of a shit month in terms of the Admin team working together. Some of us had some personal things going on in our lives, and that meant that we didn't communicate with each other as well as we do normally. However, everything that did happen was able to be overcome. Communication happened, resolutions were made, apologies were had from all angles, and we're back on track. The only reason I'm mentioning this is in the interests of transparency. Most people that use this Wiki probably won't care that the Admins had a personal spat at each other, however I'm really glad that we were able to talk it out and move on, rather than burning bridges and exploding drama all over the place. It really makes me happy to be part of this Wiki and the people that use it. : ) 'Pages That Need Work' The pages that are in some particular need of some love include... * Shop - Every time there is a new Package or Deal or Item, these need to be added to the Wiki * Glossary '- There are LOTS of terms that need to be added. If you've read the books, check out the Glossaary and add some terms that are missing 'Quests Sometimes it seems like these are changing every time that there is a Build Update, but there are some Quests that could prove to be a HUGE help to others if they were added to the Wiki. Alliance Challenges If your Alliance is undertaking an Alliance Challenge, check out if it has a page in the Wiki. If it doesn't, why not help us out by adding the info? You can use the Boss Challenge template listed in Create a New Page. Some Alliance Challenge pages that have been added are missing some info, so again, if your Alliance is undertaking an Alliance Challenge, take a peek at the page and see if there is any info that is missing. Adding some info to an existing page is a small thing that anyone can do to help make this Wiki better. 'Stat Pages' Battle • Trade • Intrigue One of the main goals I have for this Wiki is getting to a point where we have a page for each Stat (and Sub-Stat for that matter), that lists all the Buildings, Premium Upgrades, Talents, Weapons, Armour, Units, etc... That can help people that wish to specialise in each Stat. There has been a lot of work undertaken by a lot of people to help add the appropriate Categories to Buildings, Items and other pages to help achieve this goal. While it hasn't been completed yet, we are another step closer to it. Here's hoping that this will be something I can report as completed next month. ; ) 'We need more Tutorials!' I'm particularly interested in seeing more Tutorials on PtP, how to get Uncommon Resources. Unlike pages in the Wiki, which we try to keep factual, Blogs are were you can post "opinion pieces". There is no "right" way to play this game, there are only a myriad of opinions. The more opinions that are shared, the more players can decide what is right for their play style. 'Promotions' I've never really understood why people seem to obsess so much on having an unpaid job like being an Admin or a Moderator. To my mind, the point of me making certain people Admins was so that they could do tasks that Wikia have restricted to Users with Admin Status; deleting pages, making changes to the menu, deleting duplicate images, or making changes to the colour scheme (theme) of this Wiki. As there aren't really any jobs that aren't already being done, this is why I haven't made any extra staff members this month. Rather than having an "Inner Circle" of "Cool Kids", I've tried to shift this Wiki towards open communication with all Wiki Users, and creating a place where all users are valued equally for their contributions. I also believe in transparency, which is why I bother writing these monthly reports. That, and it helps me to be able to have a sense of accomplishment, when I can compare what has been acheived each month. 'Contributor of the Month: Tiberseptim' I'm a big fan of Skyrim, but it wasn't just Tiberseptim's Username that caught my eye. His work to add all the Adventures to the Wiki has been outstanding. Tiber worked with other Users to create the Template that would be used for all Adventures, and perhaps what really stood out was his thought towards creating a format that would allow the Wiki to expand in the future. The Drop Rates for Adventures is one of the most requested features that people want this Wiki to share. While we're not at a point where we can document it yet, we will get there; and when that happens, the groundwork is already there so that it will be easy for anyone to help contribute to the Wiki by adding in the relevant info when we have it. Please take the time to visit Tiberseptim's Wall and say thank you for his outstanding work. 'Signing Off' That's all from me for this report. Remember: If you see something that is wrong, fix it. If you see something that is missing, add it. The more we have contributing to the Wiki, the more information there will be for everyone to access. I look forward to seeing what the stats are for August. Happy Coding! : ) RG ----- Legends: Rise of a Hero Wiki Game of Thrones: Ascent Wiki 16:38, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Monthly Reports